BATTLE BETWEEN TWO HEARTS
by Moonlightstorm98
Summary: Gale finally had teh guts to tell katniss how he feels about her wehn peeta intereuptted and katniss says something that she immediatley regrets...


BATTLE BETWEEN TWO HEARTS.

It's been a few weeks since Gale and Katniss came back from that absurd Hunger Games. It's because of that illogical Hunger Games, my beloved Katniss—well, not exactly… I haven't told her how I feel. YET. But… I don't really know whether I should. It looked pretty real when she kissed Gale in the Hunger Games. But maybe it's just acting; I mean acting is the only reason why both of them are still alive! What am I saying? Am I actually okay with them acting all lovey-dovey when it kills me inside? I've got to see her! I can't stand it anymore! I just have to!

~oOo~

"BANG, BANG, BANG"

Someone was knocking my door down!

"Hold on! Jeez"

I opened the door and there stood Gale as beautiful as any human can ever be. Why can't he be mine? Should I tell him how I feel? No. I couldn't. I love him too much. Too much to put our friendship at risk. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way? Wait. Gale is at my front door. GALE! Oh My Gosh do I look OK?

"Gale what are you doing here?" I sounded as cool as any girl could get when the love of her life is standing in front of her looking extremely gorgeous.

"What, am I not welcome?" Gale said with a sheepish smile.

"Course you are. You wanna come inside?"

"Urmm yeah okay. Is Peeta around?"

Why was he asking about Peeta?

"Urmm no he's not around. Why? Do you need anything from him?"

"NO!" Gale screamed "I mean no." He said with a calmer voice.

"I just need to talk to you about something… So you might wanna sit down for this..." Gale said with a serious expression on his face. I panicked. I mean did I do anything wrong? Suddenly, I saw a shadow, a figure in fact, just outside. By the window. It looks like someone is spying on us. The figure ran, like it could see me starring at it. Then suddenly, I remembered that Gale was talking to me.

"Look Katniss, we've been friends since we were kids and we had so many adventures hunting, setting traps swimming in that old pond in the forest.. And, and, and I…" he trailed off.

"You…?"

"I might have fallen in—"

Suddenly at that very precise moment Peeta came in without knocking.

"HOT buns anyone? It's FRESH from the oven!"

He came barging in as if on cue. WAIT! He was the figure outside! I can't believe it! He is so self-centred sometimes! Why am I saying sometimes! I mean ALL THE TIME! I looked at him with a serious glare in my eyes. But he didn't take note.

"Oh I see that you're not doing anything, so why don't we all sit together and eat some bread with tea? Katniss love, why don't you go and make us some tea please?"

"Peeta! There are no cameras anywhere so you can drop the act. Gale and I are kind of busy here."

"Doing what love?"

"Hey man, she said we're busy"

Gale stood. He stood tall. Peeta stood up.

"Look, Katniss and I were talking." Gale said with a stern voice.

"Well, so was I!"

In a matter of seconds, both of them were on the ground fighting. I stood there shouting in terror. I screamed my lungs out just to stop them fighting over me. OVER ME! This is all my fault. They're fighting because of me. This just has to stop. Suddenly, Peeta shouted in pain, and it sounded real. He was holding on to his ankle which was now turned 90 degrees to the left and Gale had him pinned down on the floor.

"Gale! What are you doing to him? Let him go!" I screamed.

"Tell me now! Tell me whether you love me, or this baking freak?"

I stared at him with horror my eyes. What is he expecting me to say? Deep down in my heart I love Peeta as well and I know that he loves me back. I just can't decide between the two of them right there and then. I just can't

"Let Peeta go! You're hurting him!"

Gale released Peeta immediately as he realized that Peeta's ankle was screwed up real bad.

"Get away from him!" I said.

"So it's him huh?" Gale said while panting.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Just go." I said.

I immediately regret what I said. It just slipped out. Maybe it's for the best. For now….


End file.
